


Bem Me Quer, Mal Me Quer ou Nunca me quis.

by Randandandanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randandandanie/pseuds/Randandandanie
Summary: “Bem me quer, mal me quer,Eu já tinha repetido esse maldito mantra tantas vezes desde que te conheci....”Não tinha flor nenhuma no mundo que poderia nomear as coisas que Baekhyun sentiu quando terminou de ler a carta com a assinatura bonita do seu admirador de tanto tempo. Park Chanyeol, o rosto já era conhecido, e agora que o garoto fascinante de risada escandalosa se tornou a imagem nítida do seu admirador que vinha lhe entregando "flores" de uma forma diferente há mais um ano. Agora com seu baralho florido completo, lembrava-se de todas as situações daquele ano que tinha deixado passar a chance de ter descoberto antes quem era seu bem querer.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay





	Bem Me Quer, Mal Me Quer ou Nunca me quis.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, eu nem sei o que escrever aqui.  
> Lhes apresento a primeira fic que estou postando, não a primeira que planejei, mas a que eu amei escrever tanto quantos as outras salvas nos arquivos. Ela surgiu de um site que gera um tema aleatório, que no caso era "Bem me quer, mal me quer." e acabei escrevendo uma carta que eu gostei muito e resolvi transforma-la nessa fic que eu adorei escrever, ela foi tão docinha e gostosa desenvolver.  
> Quero agradecer a Carol Guedes (Kazummi) que betou essa fic que tem dedinho dela em cada linha escrita, agradecer por ela ser super atenciosa e pelas ideias que compartilhamos nesses meses.  
> E também a couerkai que fez essa capa LINDISSIMA, parece que ate leu os meus pensamentos.

“Bem me quer, mal me quer,

Eu já tinha repetido esse maldito mantra tantas vezes desde que te conheci que não precisava mais nem de uma flor para arruína-la e repeti-lo. Já tinha desmantelado um jardim todo por você, tantos que já decorei quantas pétalas precisaria arrancar para acabar com uma margarida, e quando acabaram as margaridas, mudei para os crisântemos vermelhos, e decorei quantas pétalas aquela também tinha, e a partir daí nunca mais parei.

Mas antes de pétalas, ou seja, antes de perceber que era amor, tinha decorado suas feições, cada pinta no seu rosto, cada expressão que você fazia e o jeito que seus olhos se curvavam de uma maneira bonita quando você exibia seu sorriso retangular, que para mim era como se pudesse ser o próprio sol e eu bobo decidi encarar.

Porém algumas vezes também parecia suave como uma rosa, mas ainda tinha os espinhos que pareciam me manter longe, e esse era meu problema, eu não sabia se seu muro de espinho era real ou algo que eu coloquei na minha cabeça, e eu sei que a brincadeira era para ser exclusivamente com pétalas, mas eu me arrisquei a também contar seus espinhos para descobrir.

E, com o tempo, eu percebi que no meio do processo de te conhecer melhor um portal se abriu para mim no seu Éden, e fui tentado muitas vezes, tantas que você não faz ideia. Quando eu me rendi, entendi que no verão que te conheci te idealizei como uma flor na primavera, mas no outono percebi que você era o jardim completo.

Agora que as flores estão entrando na hibernação da natureza, o que indica que a próxima estação está chegando, e nela acho que não serei capaz de arrancar nenhuma pétala tão cedo, mas realmente queria arrancar um peso da minha consciência, então já não sendo nada breve;

Eu sei que mal você não me quer, porque acredito que não me manteria tanto tempo preso a você se mal me quisesse, mas eu preciso desesperadamente saber, bem me quer ou nunca me quis?

Para o meu buquê de flores de Bucheon,

Assinado Park Chanyeol

20 de dezembro”

E no turbilhão de emoções que nem todo um jardim teria sido capaz de dar nome ao que acontecia dentro de mim assim que terminei de ler a assinatura bonita com o nome do meu admirador de longa data, que depois de extensos doze meses decidiu dar as caras, ou melhor os nomes, porque seu rosto já era algo familiar para mim. O conheci dois anos atrás, Park Chanyeol, o garoto bonito de cabelos tingidos em um rosa claro que, junto da sua altura e um senso de humor brilhante, o destacava dos demais. Ele tinha sido convidado de alguém para uma festa, acabou por se embrenhar entre nossas amizades e começou a ser chamado com mais frequência quando nosso grupo ia se encontrar, até que um dia não se perguntava mais “Vamos chamar o Chanyeol? Ele é dahora.” Acho que, a partir daquele momento, ele passou a ser lembrado automaticamente como parte do grupo.

De princípio existiam alguns receios, os meus próprios traumas me mantinham um tanto afastado dele, do mesmo jeito em que custei pra ser próximo das amizades que eu já tinha conquistado, tinha medo dele perceber que, atrás daquela fachada de pura alegria que eu tentava passar, tinham coisas que preferia que continuasse a me assombrar só em casa. No entanto, qualquer tentativa de não o deixar se aproximar foi em vão, ele sempre pareceu que não queria nada comigo, mas agora sei que ele, aos poucos, me conquistou por completo. E agora que o garoto fascinante e de risada escandalosa se tornou a imagem nítida do meu admirador, tudo fez tanto sentido que me senti burro por não ter notado antes.

Desde o começo daquele ano eu vinha recebendo cartas de baralho um tanto diferentes, diga-se de passagem. Não era segredo para ninguém que eu adorava jogos de cartas, foi o meu modo de manter nítida a lembrança do meu irmão, que havia me ensinado a jogar, as memórias de antes de tudo desandar na minha casa e, mesmo que sem querer me envolver acabou por me machucar com a sua partida, que pra uma criança por muito tempo soou como um abandono, principalmente quando os motivos dele ter que sair de casa te contaram uma história diferente do que havia acontecido e o fizeram de vilão a sua vida toda.

Mas, com os anos coloquei toda minha frustração nas cartas, não podia ver um tempo livre ou estar no tédio que logo arrumava um baralho, e nem precisava de um parceiro para isso, eu podia jogar paciência como um velho por horas, e isso me distraia quando qualquer outro pensamento vinha a mente. Quando eu me rendi a presença de Chanyeol — que era impossível de ignorar pelo jeito alegre que ele carregava em toda conversa — ele se tornou rapidamente um alvo das minha inúmeras tentativas de ensiná-lo todas as jogadas que eu podia me lembrar, mas como ele parecia sempre com a cabeça nas nuvens, achava que ele não estava prestando atenção, e muito menos que tinha o mínimo interesse em mim, desconfiança essa minha que talvez tenha nos mantido como apenas colegas que se encontravam por conta dos amigos, ao invés de simplesmente amigos mesmo, aparentemente era o contrário, pois ele mesmo estava planejando apostar seu All in em mim.

As cartas que chegavam às minhas mãos não eram de um baralho comum, eram cartas personalizadas. Foi na primeira semana de janeiro que recebi minha primeira carta, na época eu achei que havia só encontrado em cima da mesa em uma das aulas do meu curso, o verso da carta tinha uma rosa centralizada feita com dourado em um fundo claro com os quatro cantos da carta decorados com um padrão bonito de vermelho e dourado — O que era comum em vários decks mais caros que eram vistos por aí — a carta em si um era valete de espadas, mas diferente da carta comum o símbolo central e os laterais eram lindamente adornado por um desenho colorido de margaridas e suas folhas fininhas. Pessoalmente, sempre achei esta flor simples e sem graça por essência, entretanto pareciam ganhar um destaque no traço de quem tivesse pintado aquela carta, o que me fez acabar guardando pela sua singularidade, como um pequeno tesouro particular, independente de quem fosse o autor daquela obra.

Mas parece que o Park tinha outros planos pra mim e, diferente do que imaginei na outra semana, encontrei outra carta uma dentro do meu armário, um dois de espadas e dessa vez decorado com crisântemo vermelho, não que eu soubesse que flor era aquela quando a vi na primeira vez, não sou um floricultor ou um botânico, mas já que não parecia mais uma casualidade e que sim alguém estava colocando essas cartas no meu caminho, decidi me aprofundar no tema das flores para ver se eu encontrava alguma coisa que me desse uma pista daquele enigma. As pesquisas na internet sempre me davam resultados diferentes para cada flor e então decidi apelar para a fonte da informação e torcer para que meu admirador tivesse pensado o mesmo que eu.

Quando eu finalmente encontrei o livro da linguagem das flores já tinham se passado seis semanas até que tivesse sido entregue na minha casa — Não é nada fácil encontrar um exemplar de um livro antigo e francês traduzido e na biblioteca local —. Durante minha pesquisa, recebi outras cartas, e então comecei a entender um certo padrão nas entregas: era sempre uma por semana e, as que vieram nesses dias eram cartas como as primeiras, números e seus naipes sempre decorados por uma flor diferente.

A primeira do mês de fevereiro, surpreendentemente, foi a primeira a desviar desse padrão. A carta, um tanto intrigante, tinha o rei de copas com amores-perfeitos como a flor que preenchia a carta, e talvez tivesse sido narcisismo meu na época, mas o rei desenhado na carta possuía as minhas feições, o cabelo preto levemente ondulados e as pintinhas no rosto, tudo lembrava a mim e até nosso grupo de amigos ficaram impressionados como o desenho era tão semelhante, e agora que paro pra pensar até o sonso do Chanyeol concordou, mas nas palavras dele, o desenho apenas “lembrava vagamente” o meu rosto.

Naquele momento eu já tinha imaginado que aquilo era algum tipo de admirador secreto, mas quando consultei o significado das flores no livro, tive certeza disso. Margarida, a primeira, não fazia muito sentido para mim, mas ela significava pureza, e as demais cartas estavam relacionadas a gostar de alguém, amor-perfeito significa “penso em você”, as acácias amarelas eram um amor secreto, e assim se seguiram as semanas e as flores com seus significados ao longo dos meses, o baralho aos poucos foi recheado de miosótis, rosas de todas as cores, murtas, tulipas e até trevos, e cada uma delas me faziam cair de amores por um admirador que eu nunca tivera um contato se não por imagens e mensagens codificadas por flores, mas agora eu sabia quem era, eu podia ir até ele, não é?

No começo de tudo isso não havia ligado nada ao Chanyeol, ele não se mostrava interessado em flores, nem em cartas e nunca o vi falar em pintura, mas como ele sempre estava por perto algumas vezes soava suspeito como se tivesse incômodo de como eu falava de um personagem — que agora sei que ele mesmo inventou —, quando expus minha descoberta de possivelmente ter um admirador secreto com tanto talento todos pareciam entusiasmados, menos ele, que só fazia várias perguntas como “o que havia achado” ou “se tinha ideia de quem poderia ser”, questionamentos que me fizeram levantar possíveis pretendentes. Infelizmente, em vez de desconfiar do próprio, não passei nem perto dele, e nossos amigos também não ajudavam nada nomeando cada um dos garotos da faculdade que achavam que tinha chance de serem candidatos a meus admiradores, e talvez isso explique o conteúdo das cartas dos meses seguintes.

Em setembro quando o outono começou elas ainda vinham com um significado romântico mas sempre pareciam associado com um toque de melancolia, flores pintadas com tons menos vibrantes, o lírio amarelo, que é uma flor que indica a insegurança, adornava lindamente a rainha de espadas que estranhamente também lembrava a mim, assim como a rainha de paus com tulipas amarelas que eu havia recebido em março, mas a expressão da nova rainha era misteriosa, ela escondia parte do rosto por trás de um leque, mas olhando atentamente podia se ver fios dourados descendo pelo canto dos olhos como lágrimas de ouro.

O desenho me deu a impressão pela primeira vez de tristeza, e agora imagino se ele ficou triste por não ter sido considerado uma opção logo no começo, mas espero que ele entenda que eu não tinha como saber, ao mesmo tempo que ele atraia minha atenção, passei tempo demais distraído com as suposições de quem seria e como encontrá-lo sendo que ele estava bem ali.

Felizmente ele não abandonou o seu plano de me alegrar um pouco a cada dia, e pareceu querer deixar mais simples, reduzindo a quantidade de pessoas que eu podia desconfiar, as cartas começaram a aparecer em lugares que nós e nossos amigos frequentamos, em locais tão específicos que eu até imaginava se não eram forças sobrenaturais que me fazia passar por caminho que me levavam a elas, era como se elas estivessem estrategicamente em lugares que eu checaria.

E com essa redução de pessoas que eu poderia desconfiar ela chegou a um grupo seleto dentre o nosso grupo, obviamente descartando os compromissados, os que eram totalmente descompromissados e não faziam questão de querer se amarrar tão cedo e os que não tinham cara de fazer um gesto romântico nem que Deus pagasse, sobraram só três: Chanyeol, Jongdae e Yixing.

Dois desses foram descartados nas primeiras indagações, pois Jongdae me apareceu namorando na primeira semana que ele veio a minha mente e entrou pra parte dos compromissados, e na segunda bola fora, rejeitei novamente a possibilidade do Chanyeol, eu tinha realmente ficado animado com a chance de ele ser o cara das cartas, não era difícil de notar o quão bonito ele era e sem contar que tínhamos senso de humor tão parecido que beirava a chatice de mandar algo engraçado ele mostrar que tinha salvado para também me mostrar, mas ele tinha começado um trabalho de meio período depois do curso o que não fazia sentido quando eu encontrava algumas cartas em dias que ele nem aparecia.

Então sobrou o Yixing que já era um amigo mais próximo. Ele era um ótimo amigo, divertido e escrevia poesias — Ou melhor, dizia que escrevia já que eu nunca tinha ouvido alguma mas ele dizia que fazia — coisa que soa bem poético como as cartas que eu recebia, mas ele nunca tinha demonstrado interesse, mas minha lógica ele era o meu resta um, ele sempre estava lá quando eu encontrava as cartas, então dei uma chance para as minha suspeitas e o chamei para sair e apesar de surpreso ele aceitou, o que acabou rendendo um encontro surpreendentemente bom, mas eu sentia que algo não tinha se encaixado, e a confirmação veio quando as cartas continuaram a aparecer e falei diretamente que ele podia me entregar pessoalmente agora e ele não me entendeu, deixando um clima estranho até eu explicar o que achava e ele cair na gargalhada no meio de uma festa que graças a forças maiores a música estava tão alta que ninguém podia nos ouvir.

— Sabe, você passou o ano todo obcecado nesse cara das cartas. — Ele soltou quando retomou o fôlego de tanto rir da minha cara. — Tempo demais Baek, você procura ele em todo lugar, já tá a um ano nisso acho que você podia dar uma relaxada, alguma hora ele dá o ar da graça, e enquanto isso não acontece, vai dar uns beijo, do jeito que você me deu no carr... — Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase quando o cortei com um beliscão fraco no braço e ele voltou a rir. — Relaxa somos amigos, alguns amigos fazem isso né.

— Nah, não to preocupado com isso, não foi tão ruim. — O empurrei com o cotovelo, mas continuei nas minhas lamentações. — Mas realmente pensei que tinha acertado. — Estava totalmente frustrado, verdadeiramente achei que eu não precisaria mais continuar com o medo desse admirador nunca aparecer, eu tinha meu sistema de defesa que sempre fora não deixar nada ficar sério, beijar alguém em uma festa não ia me machucar se eu não deixasse.

Mas aquilo já estava sério, sem querer tinha aberto uma brecha para um completo estranho, que nunca tinha visto ou falado, eu só tinha seus presentes e mesmo assim sentia que ele estava tão presente na minha vida onde eu já não conseguia enxergar uma semana sem ver uma nova carta e sentir a emoção de buscar no meu livro o significado e me deliciar com a sensação de euforia até encontrar a flor que se assemelhasse a da carta e o significado dela acender algo em mim como se fosse a primeira carta que recebi há tanto tempo atrás, e agora só tinha medo que ele sumisse do nada e que eu ficasse sozinho, mesmo que ele nunca tivesse estado ali de verdade.

— Vai ver gente Baekhyun, hoje não é dia de lamentar príncipe encantado, vai, vai, circula daqui que agora eu vou atrás do meu. — Interrompendo minha linha de pensamento melancólica, ele me virou com as mãos nos meus ombros me guiando casa a dentro.

— Quem?

— Sehun, sem mais perguntas vai curtir hoje, amanhã você volta a ser detetive do seu romance. — Continuou dizendo enquanto passava por mim de costas até sumir entre as pessoas, me deixando sozinho com ainda mais perguntas do que quando cheguei ali.

Aceitei o conselho do Yixing de naquele momento não deixar com que tudo aquilo não me distraísse de um dia que poderia ser bom e sem preocupações. E depois me perder no caminho por conta de alguma boa música que tocava, de trombar em gente conhecida, e experimentar alguma bebida que alguém jurava estar muito boa — e não estava, mais bêbado parece que perde o paladar a cada gole — até que finalmente consegui chegar na cozinha e para minha surpresa ali estava minha penúltima carta.

Meus amigos tinham um sistema para não gastar uma quantidade desnecessária de copos quando planejavam uma festa, cada um escrevia seu nome no como de bebida e cuidava do seu, nem sempre era eficiente porque sempre tinha alguém que perdia por aí, mas talvez naquele caso ajudou o meu admirador a colocá-la debaixo do meu copo pra ter certeza que eu encontraria, e, com ela, toda a distração que eu construí naquelas horas caiu por terra já que eu só conseguia focar nas acácias amarelas que eram uma das flores que eu já tinha decorado, que escorriam dentre os cabelos e roupas da imagem da rainha de ouros na minha carta.

Não era novo pra mim que aquela era uma das minhas últimas cartas, mas era novidade que aquela era a primeira vez que eu recebia duas cartas na mesma semana eu já tinha recebido uma carta na segunda-feira, e não entendia o porquê daquela quebra do padrão.

O baralho é composto por cinquenta e duas cartas e o ano por cinquenta e duas semanas, e aquela era minha 51ª carta e eu não precisava de muitos neurônios pra ver que eu e esse admirador tínhamos chegado em uma linha final daquela brincadeira, mas porque a pressa na reta final? E outra vez os pensamentos de que ele decidisse nunca aparecer chegaram até mim, o que fisgou minha atenção me impedido de entrar em outra linha de pensamento triste foi tirar o olhar das cartas por um momento e achar um pontinho rosa deitado em um canto da casa onde tinham dispostos vários pufes espalhados.

Ele parecia desatento de tudo, de olhos fechados jogado em um dos pufes, só sabia que ele não estava dormindo porque ele batia o pé acompanhando Kiss me quick, nada gritava mais clima e música fim de festa pra mim do que toda aquela visão de tranquilidade que ele passava. E o observando enquanto ponderava a outra parte do conselho do Yixing, talvez eu devesse mesmo beijar umas bocas, em específico o amigo charmoso que ficava uma graça tímido, e não era a primeira vez que eu tinha notado o quão bonito ele ficava quando não estávamos muito ocupados sendo barulhentos e se zoando, ele tinha uma beleza que às vezes era difícil de se manter quieto e não elogiar. Decidi por continuar a aproveitar o restante da noite que custei para não estragar, me joguei ao lado dele, o que resultou em bastante barulho e um Chanyeol totalmente alarmado pelo tranco que eu causei, até que percebeu que era só eu no caminho de torrar sua paciência de novo.

— Tá com cara de cansado. — Disse zombeteiro, me ajeitando ao seu lado e apoiando no braço, agindo como se não minha cabeça não tivesse rodando o quanto ele parecia uma graça naquela camisa florida.

— Wow isso foi maldoso, não devo estar tão acabado assim. Vim direto do trabalho, eles fecharam mais cedo, vão decorar o parque pra próxima semana. — Ele se ajeitou ficando de frente para mim, com aquele pequeno sorriso que estampava seu rosto.

— Longe disso, você até que fica um cansado bonitinho. — Era perceptível a surpresa de receber aquele elogio repentino, mas a resposta veio logo depois, um tantinho baixa ele murmurou um obrigado em uma timidez notável, mas eu já estava acostumado com Chanyeol lidar desse jeito com elogios, então só resolvi continuar o assunto. — Mas então, vai trabalhar na próxima semana? Até na véspera? Isso sim é cruel.

— Cruel e você nunca ter ido lá, se sabe que podia aparecer quando quisesse, eu posso te passar na frente de qualquer fila. — Me lembrou, depois que ele começou a trabalhar lá havia me convidado para dar uma olhada no parque de diversão, mas eu andava tão aéreo com as minhas indagações e problemas que acabei não conseguindo.

— Eu meio que não tive muito tempo, um monte de coisas aconteceram com você meio sumido. — E não era uma desculpa qualquer, realmente algumas coisas tinham acontecido, após nove anos de algum jeito meu irmão deu um jeito de falar comigo, o que foi um choque enorme, não mais do que as coisas que ele me contou desmentindo tantas coisas que eu carreguei por muito tempo como verdades.

Ele havia sido expulso de casa, e não abandonado o lar como meus pais me fizeram acreditar, tudo porque a namorada dele havia ficado grávida, ele disse que queria ter falado comigo muito antes mas eles se recusaram a deixar e como ele tinha uma família pra cuidar ele quis resolver muitas coisas antes de falar comigo, por experiência própria ele sabia que conviver com os nossos pais não era a coisa mais fácil.

Custei para aceitar que eles foram manipuladores a maior parte da minha vida, por isso mesmo que quando ele me convidou pra viver com ele e a família, apesar de não ser longe e nem mesmo em outra cidade, tive receio de trazer problemas pra nova vida dele. Depois de uma certa relutância pelo medo de que algo desse errado e que as coisas piorassem, ele me convenceu, e nossas conversas ficaram mais frequentes. Recuperei a confiança que tinha no meu irmão a cada mensagem, ligação e conversa sincera que tinhamos e, antes mesmo que ele pudesse me contar, descobri pelos sons infantis que ecoavam ao fundo de algumas chamadas que tinha dois lindos sobrinhos, que não demorei. Mas, eu ainda não tinha contado para ninguém, e não acha que ali era o melhor lugar para contar essa história para o Chanyeol.

— Eles vão abrir o dia todo semana que vem, eu sei que você vai dar um jeito de aparecer — Sugestivamente ele ganhou minha atenção, me trazendo de volta para realidade no momento, onde ainda estava deitado do lado de Chanyeol, e não revivendo todo o choque que havia sido a semana passada, o Park tinha esse dom de ter minha atenção como sempre, me fazendo rir com a repentina audácia na sua fala.

— Eu vou? Como você tem tanta certeza Park? — E agora o encarando diretamente o vi ficar tímido e desconcertado com o questionamento.

— Q-Quer dizer, você PODIA aparecer lá, tem um monte de coisas legais pra fazer, o sorvete de lá é ótimo e você poderia até... — Sua voz foi morrendo conforme me aproximei no espaço já pequeno que tinham entre nós, e quando ele demorou demais pra dar continuidade murmurei um “uhum” já atordoado demais que nem lembro quando meu olhar caiu do contato visual pros lábios cheinhos que agora permaneciam entre abertos e voltando a olhá-lo nos olhos podia ver que ele estava hesitante quanto, mas felizmente a trilha sonora de fundo ainda se ouvia pra que pudesse acompanhar.

— Kiss me quick, I just can’t stand this waiting. — Eu não sei dizer se ele era tão lerdo ao ponto de não entender, já que ele não se moveu um centímetro do lugar, mas eu continuei a seguir à música à medida que apontei até ele encostando no seu peito na tentativa de deixar explícito o que eu queria. — Cause your lips are lips I long to know...

— Eu posso?

Ele perguntou e eu não pude conter expressar minha descrença fechando os olhos e soltando aquele riso quase inaudível. Uma graça com aquela porcaria de sorriso tímido, logo depois de literalmente apontar na cara dele e dizer o que queria, ele tinha a pachorra de me perguntar, com aquela genuína expressão de nervosismo, se ele podia. É claro que ele podia! Podia tanto que me dei ao trabalho nem de responder e antes que ele pudesse também dizer qualquer coisa acabei com a distância que já mal existia entre nós para colar minha boca na dele, e em menos de um segundo que nós estávamos envolvidos em um momento de timidez que logo se tornou mais intenso ao ponto em que ele tentou deslizar os braços pela minha cintura me trazendo pra mais perto mas não segurando em nada, me fazendo rir entres o beijos era engraçado de uma maneira fofa a forma sem jeito que ele parecia querer explorar tudo mas tinha receio de até onde podia ir, então também me aconcheguei melhor passando uma das pernas sobre a dele enquanto passava os braços pela sua nuca, e pude o sentir vacilar por um momento mas acredito que entendendo a abertura a partir do momento que em que ele desceu as mãos para o meu quadril pra ficarmos daquele jeito até depois que perdemos o fôlego. Eu não era nenhum apaixonado de um beijo só, mas nunca que teria tomado iniciativa e ter saído de lá como se não tivesse acontecido e deixar que as coisas ficassem estranhas entre nós, por isso logo engajei em um novo assunto o que resultou em passarmos o resto do rolê dentro da nossa própria conversa.

— Tem algo no seu bolso. — Chanyeol que agora parecia muito mais tranquilo com a proximidade notava enquanto batucava com os dedos tentando acompanhar You give love a bad name que ecoava pelo cômodo.

— Com a mão aí e a primeira coisa que você pensa é no que tem no meu bolso. — Caçoei, mas entendi o que ele quis apontar e antes que retrucasse ou tentasse se afastar achando que fiquei incomodado alcancei o meu bolso, tirando o deck florido para que ele pudesse ver — São as cartas do baralho do admirador, quase completo já.

— Faltam duas?

— Uma na verdade, encontrei uma hoje... Como você sabe que só faltavam duas?

— A-ah, quando você tentou me ensinar a jogar eu dei uma pesquisa, o baralho tem cinquenta e duas cartas porque o ano tem cinquenta e duas semanas...e você aparecia toda semana com uma nova, foi só ligar os pontinhos. — Ele explicou e logo depois perguntou. — Você tá ansioso?

— Com o que?

— Descobrir quem é, se falta só mais uma ele provavelmente vai aparecer né?

— Eu não sei, um ano só nessas mensagens unilaterais, sinto que ele sabe muito sobre mim e eu não sei nada dele, não sei ao certo o que esperar.

— Você deveria confiar mais nele, não é possível alguém passar tanto tempo fazendo essas coisas e não aparecer.

— Espero que sim, de qualquer forma ganhei um baralho novo né? — Mais aliviado, me aconcheguei descansando minha cabeça no pescoço enquanto voltávamos a programação normal das conversas sem sentido, e o restante da noite foi aquilo para mim e a última lembrança que tinha.

Isso já fazia uma semana, e certeza que ele foi pra casa rindo da minha cara, aquele cara-de-pau, não deveria estar tão em choque mas eu estava sentado na minha cama relendo o bilhete e olhando a minha última carta de baralho, ás de copas florido de rosas albas levemente rosadas, eu já tinha a visto no meu livro algumas vezes mas não lembrava qual o significado dela, alcancei o livro na cabeceira e procurei por ela em meio as páginas com as minhas anotações, quando a encontrei não pude deixar de desacreditar na audácia desse descarado.

“Se me amar, você vai me encontrar”, esse era o significado da última carta. Por alguns momentos travei enquanto analisava a carta escrita novamente, era véspera de natal e eu a tinha encontrado só hoje na caixa de correio, com a data de 20 de dezembro logo abaixo da assinatura. Faziam alguns dias que o silêncio do meu chat de mensagens tinha me incomodado, porém só achei que ele estivesse muito ocupado com o trabalho e os preparativos para as festas em família, ele devia estar achando que estava ignorando ele.

A única coisa que me impediu de entrar em colapso foi a Canelinha, minha gatinha rajada que tinha adotado há dois anos, que veio se aconchegando nas minhas pernas para chamar minha atenção, ela provavelmente percebeu o quão agitado estava, então a peguei no colo ao mesmo tempo que sentava no chão, olhando para aqueles olhinhos tão carinhosos, se ela fosse me dizer uma resposta, e como ela só se ajeitou no meu colo, percebi que a bichinha, apesar de me acalmar, não seria de tanta ajuda para solucionar o meu mistério particular.

Enquanto dava carinho a ela tentava estabelecer o que deveria fazer agora, a única coisa que vinha a minha cabeça era o significado da carta, “se me amar...você vai me encontrar”, e eu amo Eu definitivamente amo o cara das cartas. E, talvez se não tivesse tanto tempo focado no admirador, poderia ter me apaixonado pela pessoa que sempre esteve ali muito tempo antes.

Chanyeol não sai da minha cabeça há muito tempo. Mais até do que o que gostaria de admitir.

Talvez no começo não como um amante, mas impossível negar que nas últimas semanas e principalmente depois daquela festa, ele não deixou de aparecer nos meus pensamentos nas horas mais inoportunas e nas mais agradáveis também. Ele sempre foi interessante, divertido, e foi por esse tempo todo um romântico sem limites e o amor das minhas cartas, então eu tinha que ir encontrá-lo.

Meu natal não tinha como ficar mais complicado, precisava que meus pais se esquecessem de mim naquele dia para que pudesse ir até meu irmão e fingir que ia passar as festas na casa de alguém, não que fosse difícil, porque já faziam alguns anos que eu não me sentia confortável em passar o natal com eles e acabava saindo por algumas horas para voltar quando eles já não estavam mais no caminho pro meu quarto, e agora também tinha que correr até o parque pra dar uns bons murros naquela cara cínica e bonitinha, e quem sabe uns beijinhos.

Tinha pouco tempo, corri apanhar o restante do baralho junto com a última carta, já eram oito horas da noite e eu conseguia ver a neve pela janela enquanto descia as escadas vestindo meu casaco, para dar de encontro com meus pais bem-arrumados entrando em no carro deles se preparando pra sair. Essa foi a parte fácil, já que não tinha que explicar nada e, com sorte, quando voltar eles também não estariam lá, quando o carro deles finalmente fez a curva no final da rua, corri até o meu carro que não era lá uma máquina de corrida, mas hoje ela iria ter que prestar como uma. Minhas malas já estavam nele, ao lado de uma caixa com coisas importantes que consegui embalar sem chamar atenção, só restando a Canelinha nessa viagem. Nesse momento, percebi que o tempo tem o péssimo hábito de passar muito rápido quando a gente mais precisa, e eu já estava atrasado para me encontrar com meu irmão. Uma vez com todos os objetos e uma gata devidamente alocados no veículo, telefonei para o meu irmão, deixando a ligação no viva-voz, enquanto praguejava mentalmente algumas palavras de baixo calão, desejando muito que ele atendesse logo.

\- Você já está vindo? Ainda é cedo. — Baekbeom já perguntou assim que atendeu o telefone, parece que alguém ainda estava mais ansioso que eu.

— Na verdade não hyung, eu vou me atrasar um pouco, lembra das cartas que eu te contei que tava recebendo, a pessoa apareceu, Yey! — Pude ouvir sua voz em comemoração do outro lado, desde que tinha contado sobre ele adorava que eu falasse sobre as cartas quando recebia.

— Finalmente! E quem é a felizarda? — E eu gelei por um segundo, não tinha contado, nem que eu gostava e nem que achava que era um garoto. A falta de convivência com ele por tantos anos tinha me privado de ainda contar certas coisas, mas não aguentaria viver com ele e mentir principalmente agora as coisas pareciam estar dando certo.

— Na verdade é um garoto, chamado Chanyeol...você não conheceu ele ainda, mas ele é um cara bem legal. — Não hesitei em contar, apesar de nervoso era melhor arrancar o curativo de uma vez só.

— Legal, legal, você devia trazer ele junto, vamos botar a mesa pra mais um. — E respirei aliviado com a sua resposta simples e não precisava mais que isso naquele momento. Então me despedi dizendo que não demorava muito, e agora era só correr pro abraço.

Dirigi o resto do curto percurso em um misto de felicidade e nervoso, até aquele momento tudo estava correndo como o esperado, quando estacionei o carro tomei uns minutinhos para coragem antes de sair do carro parque adentro. Era a primeira vez que visitava o lugar, era um parque fechado dentro de um prédio então as atrações não eram tão grandes, mas, mesmo aos olhos de uma pessoa definitivamente apressada, era um lugar lindo.

Logo na entrada que estava toda decorada de com luzes e guirlandas, e a cada centímetro parecia um paraíso de natal do tipo que se via nos filmes com os orçamentos mais caros, e o ambiente era tão grande que fazia qualquer ser humano se sentir do tamanho de uma formiga. Contudo, meus olhos estavam focando em procurar uma única pessoa, e só. Quanto mais o procurava nas atrações o grande parque se tornou simplesmente infinito, e a sensação era como se tivesse passado horas ali, checando meu celular que estava com pouquíssima bateria - e eu me torturei mentalmente por não ter o colocado para carregar antes.

Em teoria, não deveria ser tão difícil achar um garoto de 1,85 com cabelos cor-de-rosa — acabei por me distrair na frente do carrossel enquanto embaralhava minhas cartas, que pareciam zombar da minha cara conforme dava voltas e voltas pelo local. E, depois de passar por tantos brinquedos cheios de crianças de todas as idades, o barulho das risadinhas infantis passou a me incomodar levemente. Na quinta vez em que encarei aquele brinquedo de uma minhoca gigante que fazia um trajeto sem graça, comecei a pensar em como a “face” aquele brinquedo era, na verdade, medonha. E, na minha distração para julgar um brinquedo infantil, enquanto pensava no que fazer, demorei consideravelmente até notar o reflexo de cabelo rosa logo atrás de mim.

— Finalmente, pensei que você não iria vir.

— Você não tem nem o direito de dizer isso Park. — Me virei pra poder encarar o cara que esperei tanto “conhecer”, o cabelo não tão desajeitado como de costume e em uma camisa social listrada com alguns botões aberto onde se via uma tatuagem que nem sabia que ele tinha, o que não era uma postura muito profissional. Além disso, ele também não estava vestindo o mesmo uniforme que se via nos outros funcionários. — Só vi o correio hoje de manhã, e não tinha visto a carta antes...

— Eu te deixei esperando por muito mais tempo, justo né? Mas valeu a pena? — E apesar da sua fala soar confiante, ele ainda tinha aquela postura tímida enquanto me encarava de volta.

— “Se me amar, você vai me encontrar”, pude demorar um pouco, mas cá estou eu. — Ele abriu um sorriso quando citei o significado da última carta, andei alguns passos, para encurtar a distância e continuei — Passei o tempo todo procurando você em um uniforme e você aí, bonito desse jeito, onde eu posso te reportar pra gerencia?

— Não vai ser preciso, não vim trabalhar hoje. Eu vim te ver, Baek.

— Você disse que ia trabalhar hoje.

— Não, eu disse que ia dar um jeito de aparecer essa semana, tsk, eu devia ter apostado. — Ele balançou a cabeça em negação,claramente fingindo um arrependimento, fazendo com que os dois soltassem um riso acanhado.

— Então, quer dizer que hoje você não pode me passar na fila Park?

— Posso dar meus jeitos. — Ele respondeu enquanto ainda possuía um sorriso tímido no rosto, mas não tomou iniciativa de sair do lugar.

— Vamos então? — Me pus ao lado dele e indiquei com a mão de uma forma teatral para ver se arrancava alguma reação.

— C-claro. — Ele pareceu acordar do transe enquanto me oferecia seu braço que eu aceitei envolvendo o em um abraço enquanto o trazia para mais perto para o deixava me guiar pelo lugar que ele já conhecia.

E pude dizer que nos últimos anos aquele era a melhor véspera natal que havia tido, até a comida do parque tinha sido mais digna do que as ceias de que me recordava, e óbvio a companhia do Park tornava tudo mil vezes mais agradável. Ele me apresentou a cada brinquedo do parque, desde o carrossel bonito até a casa mal-assombrada, que eu tentava me convencer que não tinha me assustado tanto, enquanto Chanyeol ria de como ele disse que meu sotaque tinha voltado a aparecer, tinha percorrido cada atração de lá, mas ainda não tinha chego na atração que eu mais esperava. Quando pudemos nos sentar estava esperando que ele voltasse com sorvete que ele insistiu que eu tinha que provar, aguardando para que pudesse tirar algumas das minhas dúvidas durante todo esse ano.

— Eu não sabia o que você preferia, então peguei chocolate e baunilha, mas se você não gostar de nenhum deles tem uma barraquinha de churros e... — Chanyeol chegou se sentando ao meu lado no banco com uma preocupação sobre os sorvetes engraçada enquanto me entregava o que comprou.

— Relaxa, não tem quem não goste de sorvete. Mas então Park “ Bem me quer, mal me quer, já tinha repetido esse maldito mantra tantas vezes…” — Comecei a recitar, mas ele logo me interrompeu.

— Não precisa fazer isso. — Ele parecia um pouco apreensivo, e realmente parecia que o clima leve que tínhamos criado voltou pro assunto principal.

— Com vergonha Park?

— Não, eu gostei de como isso acabou, e tenho confiança na minha arte. — Ele disse ao mesmo tempo que falava segurava em uma das minhas mãos com a mão acessível. — Mas foi um pouco clichê, não?

— Longe disso, você não me deu só um baralho e uma carta escrita, você me deu memórias bonitas Chanyeol, e queria que eu tivesse descoberto antes. — Retribui o carinho entrelaçando os dedos nos dele enquanto tornava a perguntar. — Mas desde quando você começou a pensar em mim assim?

— Não tenho um dia exato, foi acontecendo… - suspirou - mas não foi tempo o suficiente porque mesmo depois de te declarar cinquenta e três cartas e ainda quero te dar mais que só isso, eu só precisava de um ano e muitas cartas pra ter coragem certeza que você iria corresponder. — Ele deu uma pausa e pareceu rir pra si mesmo. — Você não sabe o quão de surpresa você me pegou quando me beijou na festa eu quase desisti ali mesmo de todo meu plano.

— E qual era? Eu juro que se você passou um ano todo pra me só me chamar pra um encontro no parque vou chorar aqui mesmo.

— Não, não é isso. — Respondeu parecendo um tanto afobado deixando seu sorvete ao lado e virando totalmente, de forma que nossos olhares inevitavelmente se encontraram — Mas o que você estava esperando então?

— Você e um romântico mais sem jeito que eu já vi. — Levei minha mão até seu rosto. — Você floriu minha vida nesse último ano, não só com as suas pinturas lindas cheias de significados, mas também estando ali comigo, quero compartilhar desse jardim que a gente construiu junto mesmo sem saber.Então sim, eu bem te quero.

E em um movimento breve, Chanyeol segurou meu rosto entre as mãos e me beijou carinhosamente, me pegando de surpresa pela sua iniciativa. E, obviamente eu não iria reclamar de nada. Tudo que queria fazer agora era aproveitar, e talvez eu não estivesse nos meus melhores sentidos naquele dia na festa, mas o Park tinha lábios tão macios que sentia que nunca iria me cansar de descansar neles, então foi um pouquinho frustrante quando ele se afastou me deixando desconcertado por alguns momentos.

— Por que cartas? — Foi a primeira coisa que saiu da minha boca besta quando achei que tinha recuperado de não falar bobagem, pelo jeito não.

— Acabei de te beijar e essa é sua pergunta. — Rindo contido ele continuou. — Você gostava dela e nunca gostou muito de falar sobre outras coisas, então tive que trabalhar com o que eu tinha, e já conhecia um pouco das cartas por conta de ter tido uma fascinação por tarô em algum momento, e gosto de pintar, usei tudo que eu podia.

— Então quer dizer que você consegue ver nosso futuro nas cartas? — Surgiu a ideia de dar a cartada final já que parecia que iriamos ficar naquele vai e vem de declarações a noite toda.

— Não, eu não cheguei a aprender tiragem.

— Eu posso tentar. — Indiquei o baralho enquanto procurava algo entre as cartas ele me olhou intrigado sem entender o que eu queria dizer, quando achei tirei do meio das outras entregando para ele o nove de paus com os trevos ilustrados. — “Seja meu”, você aceita Park?

— Essa era pra ser a minha fala. — Parecendo levemente frustrado enquanto vi ele jogar a cabeça pra trás e me olhar de canto. — Sim.

— Sim o que Chanyeol? Eu preciso de alguma objetividade nas tuas palavras... você é muito enigmático cara.

— Sim Baek, eu aceito namorar com você.

— Há! Eu nunca disse nada sobre namoro. — Brinquei pra ver ele me encarar parecendo um pouco irritado e avançar pra cima de mim enquanto tentava distribuir cosquinhas enquanto eu me esquivava. — Você tem que me levar para um encontro ainda, eu sou difícil.

— Isso era um encontro — E mesmo com a sua explicação, fingi relutância só para conseguir um sim. Não que eu não quisesse, literalmente, perguntar “seja meu” poderia ter sido um pedido, mas ainda queria apreciar aquele gostinho de amor recém descoberto, desvendando cada vez mais dele. E acho que ele notou isso, porque não se abalou com uma “rejeição” — Okay, eu vou planejar o melhor segundo encontro que você poderia ter.

Não precisei concordar, ele já sabia a resposta. O encarei pelo canto do olho, encontrando ele me olhando de volta, com aquele sorriso que naquele momento parecia mais brilhante do que qualquer outro que eu já tinha visto, e realmente podia me acostumar com aquilo, podia me acostumar com as cores que refletia naqueles olhos e na luz daquele sorriso que sustentava o meu jardim.

Não tivemos muito mais tempo para aproveitar o parque, pois perdemos totalmente a noção de tempo lá e, já era noite de natal. Tínhamos passado todo nosso tempo no parque, não que quisesse reclamar, mas dez chamadas perdidas da minha sogra — que ainda não sabia que tinha um genro — deixavam Chanyeol uma pilha de nervos, com medo do esporro que iria levar por sumir na noite de natal.

— Ela não sabe que você veio? — Perguntei enquanto entrava no carro, passando minhas coisas que estavam no banco do passageiro para os assentos de trás, sabia que ele iria notar a caixa lotada de coisas parecendo que tinha embalado meu quarto todo, além de uma gatinha que cochilava suavemente em sua caixinha (deixei o aquecedor ligado durante todo o tempo que estive fora), mas não disse nada, apenas dei tapinhas no assento indicando que ele podia sentar ali.

— Sabia, só não sabia que eu ia perder a ceia e não dar sinal de vida. — Explicou. E enquanto colocava o cinto encarou meus pertences novamente, analisando tudo ali sem muita descrição para enfim perguntar. — Você vai viajar hoje? — Então só sorri constrangido como se ele tivesse me pego em uma mentira, mais uma ocultação do que estava acontecendo do que uma mentira, mas daquela vez eu me sentia bem para compartilhar aquilo.

— To saindo de casa hoje. Nunca contei pra muita gente, mas eu tinha um irmão, quer dizer eu tenho, é que ele foi expulso de casa a alguns anos, e eu não sabia de tudo que tinha acontecido. Esse ano, ele voltou e me contou um par de coisas bem complicadas de explicar. — Talvez não fossem tão complicadas, mas ainda não queria mostrar o buraco fundo que meus pais causaram em mim com toda essa mentira.

— Então você tá se mudando? É muito longe? — Eu já tinha colocado o carro em movimento e as ruas pareciam desertas, então me dei ao luxo de o encara-lo perifericamente, que me olhava de volta com uma preocupação palpável nos olhos.

— Não, não se preocupa, ele nunca saiu da cidade, então é só outro bairro. — Quando tive que parar em um sinal voltei a falar enquanto focando novamente nele, ele parecia estar mais tranquilo, mas ainda sim acho que era mais informação da minha vida desde que nos conhecemos, então tentei descontrair. — Não vai se livrar tão fácil assim de mim Park.

— Nem sonharia com isso. — Pude ouvir seu riso anasalado escapando enquanto falava.

O restante curto percurso foi abarrotado de perguntas e curiosidade, porque apesar de nos conhecermos a um certo tempo, muitas do que sabíamos um do outro eram de observar de longe e conversas perdidas. Fazendo com que eu enchesse Chanyeol com as inúmeras perguntas que tinha sobre suas pinturas, e todo aquele lado que ele nunca pareceu mostrar, mas eu sempre fora apaixonado pelos dois lados dele, o que via e o que demorou para ser revelado, no fim faziam dele completamente o meu amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, se você chegou ate aqui, muito obrigada por ter tirado um tempinho do seu dia para ler minha historia, espero que tenha gostado.  
> A classificação esta como 18 porque estou planejando um extra.  
> Caso alguém tenha interesse tirei os significados das flores do livro "Language of flowers" Ilustrado por Kate Greenaway.  
> Meu twitter é @Randandandanie.


End file.
